Forbidden Angel
by castlefan6
Summary: AU This is the renamed story Borrowed Angel which I could not get to post correctly, PRE Series totally AU,
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Angel 

**by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: Pre series Castle, Rick has graduated and served time in the USMC, fulfilling his ROTC commitment, Beckett has gone on to become a lawyer, Johanna is alive, BOTH are in relationships when they meet, what will happen, For sake of this story the age difference has been adjusted, GO with it, and also I'm sure many military protocols will be broken again IT'S FICTION. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 1**

 **Prologue Providing Back Stories for each Rick Chapter 1, Kate Chapter 2**

Richard Rogers, as his name is called Martha stands and leads a cheering section of one, as he walked across the stage to shake hands with the Director of the Board of Education and receive his High School diploma. Just like their entire life, it had been her and Richard against the world, no help, no recognition, only condemnation from her family for daring to bring a child into this word before she had a husband. Shameful, downright shameful and for her transgression she was shunned by all of her living relatives.

Rick took a moment to flash that million-dollar smile towards Martha, knowing exactly who the lone voice shrieking and where the faint clapping was coming from. He was a very handsome young man, with opportunities with the most popular girls in school, all which he shied away from because he didn't have the means to wine and dine them in the fashion they were accustomed to.

Rick knew that if he had any shot at a college education, it would requires some means of self-funding, Martha or as he lovingly referred to her as Mother, had worked day and night to keep a roof over their heads. She had just recently seen some success with a lead part on a play on Broadway. Finally, after all these years she was making a very good wage and working regularly in a play that critics had acclaimed.

As soon as he reached 17 years old Rick had joined the ROTC Program for the USMC, proud that he was going to be a Marine. Growing up he had learned how to use his fists pretty well, being the new kid, or sometimes as the school jocks referred to him as "Sissy" or "Pretty Boy". Many of them were educated quickly that although he was good looking, he could still kick some ass, 3 Golden Gloves Championships hidden away in his closet to prove it. The fact that he loved music and sang in the Glee Club and acted in school plays disguised his bad ass role perfectly.

Martha would never have approved of him boxing, so he had one of her cast mates sign the permission form saying it was for free lunches at the school. The cast were so busy, he knew she didn't have time to read the agreement and as he had hoped signed his mothers name without reading the document.

Martha, reluctantly agreed to allow him to join the ROTC, knowing he would need a college education, and she lived from paycheck to paycheck, always one critical review away from being unemployed. Now that he had graduated, he would be leaving in two weeks for then entire summer, and now that he was property of the Unites States Government, she had to accept the fact her little boy was indeed a man now.

He had just made the deadline for his age, as a "Junior", so his first two summers had already been completed, now things were getting real. She had thought he looked handsome in his uniform each week, but now she knew, the U.S. Navy training was shifting to that of the U.S. Marines, and he would be heading to Quantico in just a few weeks. She felt the fear that all mothers feel when their children are about to leave home, even more now that his career choice had been a Military man.

Rick had excelled at school and had already taken some college courses to give him a jump start to his career, he knew that ROTC was an opportunity, not a guarantee, and his grades, ethics, and ability to assume a leadership role were paramount in his commission being granted once he graduated. Martha had almost fainted when she opened the mail to find an acceptance letter from John Jay School of Criminal Justice, and along with his scholarship, the ROTC program would provide the funds required.

Rick surprised many, by graduating with honors in three years, with his BA in Criminal Justice. A hobby he had taken up when he entered college was writing and actually had submitted a novel to a publisher, but had not heard anything, assuming it was a wild goose chase, he wrote it off. Until that call in the middle of his senior year, the call that changed his life forever.

Black Pawn was publishing his novel, and offered him a 3-book deal, to be completed within 2 years of his discharge from the USMC. They also assigned him an editor who would work with him, and edit any transcript he submitted, young and lovely Gina Cowell made it no secret that she would work long hours for Rick with or without a book. He was flattered, but Gina was not the type of woman he was typically drawn to, he liked the more reserved type.

Kyra Blaine had attended college with him and was in most of his classes. She like him was on the fast track to graduate early, was quiet and just a bit on the shy side. It took almost half the quarter for Rick to ask her out their first year on campus and was shocked when she agreed on the spot. From the first date, they were almost inseparable, and hardly ever disagreed, except for Kyra was against the War, and knowing Rick may be called to serve made the arguments even more intense.

She had offered to pay back the military for the cost of his education if they would discharge him, through her mother's attorney, which did not sit well with Rick at all. The argument only intensified the closer graduation day came, which would also mean the day that Rick would be commissioned as a 2nd Lieutenant USMC and begin his four-year active, 3-year reserve obligation.

Kyra was unwavering in her dislike for the armed services, of any branch, since she was not in favor or violence of any type and hated the fact that Rick had to qualify on several different types of fire arms. He made every attempt to keep them out of her site but when he had to appear for drills sometimes, he had to bring his uniform and firearms along on their outings. Graduation day was one week away, and they still had not reached a compromise, and Rick was really feeling the pull of his heart strings, he would do anything for Kyra, but he couldn't turn his back on his duty and obligation.

 **Present Day 2 Weeks after Graduation Day.**

"Rick, have you made your decision yet, I mean you know how I feel, and how much I love you. I can't in good conscience go along with this."

"Kyra, you act like I have a choice, as I have reminded you often, the only way I was going to get to go to college was with some assistance. ROTC gave me more than that, they gave me a sense of duty, obligation, honor, how important it is for a man to keep his word even without a written contract, so if you're asking me if I'm going to England with you to work on my Master's, you know I can't."

"Well I guess you know what this means, right" as a tear trickles down her cheek,

"Kyra, it doesn't have to be, it really doesn't I mean I don't have any idea where I will be stationed once we leave Camp Pendleton, I may never leave the States, so can't you just wait?"

"I love you Rick, I really do, but I can't. Mother has set this wonderful opportunity that only comes once in your life, and if I don't take it, I'll be sorry for as long as I live,"

"I see, so you Mother has set this up, OK, well Kyra, just know I love you, and I wish you well where ever life takes you, but I have to report to duty, If you want to kiss me goodbye, now's the time"

Kyra turns and walks away, over her shoulder he hears, "I do love you Rick, but I can't compromise on this"

Rick stands his heart in his throat and fighting back tears as he see's her walk out of sight, he takes a few deep breaths, put his military hat on, and proceeds to report for duty. He doesn't see Kyra watch him, silently crying her eyes out, as he enters the cab to take him to the next part of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Angel 

**by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: Pre series Castle, Rick has graduated and served time in the USMC, fulfilling his ROTC commitment, Beckett has gone on to become a lawyer, Johanna is alive, BOTH are in relationships when they meet, what will happen, For sake of this story the age difference has been adjusted, GO with it, and also I'm sure many military protocols will be broken again IT'S FICTION. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 2**

 **Prologue Providing Back Stories for each Rick Chapter 1, Kate Chapter 2**

Kate Beckett is surrounded by friends, as the commencement exercises have just concluded, and the parents are making their way backstage to greet their loved ones. Maddie Queller is surrounded by a lot of common friends with Kate, including Brent Edwards, the subject of their biggest fight ever.

"Katie, I'd like to talk to you please," Maddie says pleadingly,

"What's to talk about Maddie, you saw, you wanted, you took, as always, who cares if Brent and I were in a relationship, certainly it didn't bother you or him for that matter."

Brent steps forward and says "About that Katie, I think there was some mis-understanding I mean we weren't in a relationship, so I'm not sure why you are so out of shape with Maddie or me, it's not like she broke us up, we weren't going together."

"Misunderstanding? Yeah maybe you're right Brent, maybe I imagined you slipping your class ring on my finger as you coped a feel, and then maybe I imagined you telling me to come on, you could get the goods from my friend Maddie without even having to work for it," as Kate took a class ring off her neck and tossed it to Maddie.

"Katie, you have to believe me, I didn't know you guys were going together seriously, I mean I would have never let him get into my pants if I knew you were his girl and making him work for it, Honestly"

"Save it Maddie you two deserve each other," as she turns to see her parents standing in front of her.

"Jim, we'll talk at home, right now just congratulate your daughter and then let her enjoy her night with her friends." Johanna said as she gave Brent a look that would kill.

"Katie, Congratulations, honey, we're proud of you, so we wanted to get you something you could use no matter where you go, here's the keys."

"Dad, I have the keys, remember Mom let me use her car to get here for rehearsals, *"

"Not these Honey, these are to your new Mustang you picked out on your wish list two weeks ago," Jim smiled and Kate went nuts with her friends, minus Maddie and Brent who sat alone at the end of the bench.

"Come on let's try it out" Kate yells to her friends, and ignores Maddie and Brent as they pile out to the car"

 **Fast Forward**

 **Stanford University**

 **3 Years Later**

Kate had settled in to being lonely, it was part of the price to go so far away from home and even though she talked to her parents every week, flew home when she could she was still lonely. Her grades were top of the class or close to it in every course she took.

She had tried to date, but the boys in California were totally different than in New York, or perhaps it was her, regardless, she had earned the moniker of one date, Kate. Go on one date and never again.

She became more and more homesick, and even if it meant giving up a full scholarship for the last year, she finally decided to move back to New York, after the last disaster with a boyfriend. Once again, she had been faithful, and once again the Romeo couldn't keep it in his pants, wanting one to girl to take home and one to take to bed.

She had enough of this and even if things in New York were the same, at least she had her confidant and mother there to lean on, here she was totally alone. She thought back to the times she had told her parents that she could handle it, she was an adult, what a crock of shit that was turning out to be, When she left campus for Christmas break, she wouldn't be coming back, she would be back home in New York.

 **Christmas Eve**

 **Times Square**

Kate had missed the lights, the sounds the smells of the city so she went to Times Square to reacquaint herself with the sights and sounds of her home town. She hadn't meant to pry or eavesdrop, but as she approached the clock voices carried louder and she heard a woman say,

" _I love you Rick, I really do, but I can't. Mother has set this wonderful opportunity that only comes once in your life, and if I don't take it, I'll be sorry for as long as I live,"_

 _Then the male responded in a tone that was so sad,_

" _I see, so you Mother has set this up, OK, well Kyra, just know I love you, and I wish you well where ever life takes you, but I have to report to duty, If you want to kiss me goodbye, now's the time"_

She couldn't believe it, the girl turned and walked away from the young Marine Officer in his dress blues, she watched as the girl half turned and spoke over her shoulder

" _I do love you Rick, but I can't compromise on this"_

The young Marine, struggled for his composure, took a few breaths then placed his hat on his head and hailed a cab, obviously leaving not only the girl, but a huge part of his heart as the cab pulled away.

Kate saw as the girl broke down in tears, and finally as an older woman come up to her and console her, they were carrying a suitcase apparently one of them was headed for a trip.

" _Have a great time in London, don't worry about Rick, Kyra, he could have chosen you, but he chose his own career, so go, be free and find someone new"_

" _I'll call when I arrive Mom," the girl manages through her tears and then the cab pulls away._

Kate thought to herself, that was terrible advise unless the Marine Officer had been a real turd, but the way he held himself, the love that was so evident in his eyes, those blue eyes even from her distance, God what she wouldn't have given to have a man look at her that way.

She felt bad, but she didn't know these people and she had suffered enough lonely time on her own she was in route to her parents' home and couldn't wait. The cab had barely stopped moving when out the door came her Father and Mother, showing all the excitement they could legally. Her Dad had paid the cab fare and her Mom had started helping her unload the carry on and luggage, the major items were shipped and were already in her old room.

The hours were filled with laughter, and stories of how each year it got harder and harder to convince little Katie that Santa Claus was real, till finally two lawyers just gave up at age 6. Kate laughed at her Mom's impersonations of her at 6 years old arguing for the defense,

"Was I really that bad Mom?"

"You were worse" her Dad replies, every time you wanted something you would ask your Mom and after she said no, then you went to work on me, and of course I gave in and caught the Hell for it." He smiled as only a Dad could smile. It was almost 4:30 AM and since they had been up this long decided to open the presents and then just sleep in the morning. It was a great family celebration, but somewhere Kate could not get that lonely Marine officer sadly walking away. She just hoped he would be safe and had someone who truly did love him.

 **Fast Forward**

 **3 Years**

Kate had graduated with honors from Columbia, and was contemplating Law School, but wanted to know more about it first before committing the time and money to earn her degree. She had taken a summer and explored Russian, her bucket list provided for by her parents as a Graduation gift, one she was truly grateful for. She loved International Studies and now was considering possibly making her degree in International Law.

As was the custom two weeks before Christmas, Kate, her Mom and Dad would go Ice Skating and walking through Times Square, to see the lights, and holiday wares on display. As they were walking something caught Kate's eye,

"Mom, isn't that the author you like so well, there on the billboard, it looks like he's about to release another in his series of Storm novels, too bad just a picture of the book and not him"

"If you mean Richard Castle yes, it is Dear, and no need I am on the pre-order list complete with his autograph."

"What does he look like Mom, and I mean I have heard all sorts of things that he's in High School, or he's older than Dad, 4 books and no one has seen a real picture of him yet? What's the deal?"

"Well Katie, what you don't know was yes he was in college when he wrote his first best seller, but then he actually enlisted in the Armed Forces, I think the Marines, and according to all the lawyers we could talk to, he's forbidden from showing his face till his time in the Marines is complete, something to do about National Security."

"What your Mother means is she has hounded every entertainment attorney in the city to find that out, although I think he is about to be discharged from active duty, and return home, here in New York."

Just as they turn the corner, Kate can hardly believe her eyes, there are those blue eyes, she wouldn't remember the face but the sad look in those eyes will stay with her till she's gone, and there they are again. A military vehicle has just stopped, and they hear,

"Thanks Guys, I got it from here, Appreciate the lift, figures my first day of leave in two years and the flight is cancelled, but thanks to you I got home." He tosses down his military duffel, and then hops out of a ¼ ton Truck with US Marines and the logo all over the doors. He looks up just in time to see Johanna smile, Jim stand and salute him and Kate shyly slink a few steps away.

Jim takes the lead, "Welcome Home Son, just in time for Christmas,"

"Yes Sir, and Thank You Sir, it's been a long 2 years away and I'm glad to be home."

"Well, Thank You and Merry Christmas," Johanna adds, and Kate shyly adds, "Merry Christmas, welcome home"

"Thank You Mam, and Miss Glad to be home."

Kate gets a closer look, and this is her Blue Eyes, the same young man she had seen 3 years earlier and overheard the heartbreaking conversation. He looks tired, and his face full of worry, not the innocent young man who she had seen fight his emotions as the Love of his life walked out.

He hails a cab and with a "Merry Christmas to you all he is off", out of sight again,


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Angel 

**by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: Pre series Castle, Rick has graduated and served time in the USMC, fulfilling his ROTC commitment, Beckett has gone on to become a lawyer, Johanna is alive, BOTH are in relationships when they meet, what will happen, For sake of this story the age difference has been adjusted, GO with it, and also I'm sure many military protocols will be broken again IT'S FICTION. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 3**

 **Previously**

 _Kate gets a closer look, and this is her Blue Eyes, the same young man she had seen 3 years earlier and overheard the heartbreaking conversation. He looks tired, and his face full of worry, not the innocent young man who she had seen fight his emotions as the Love of his life walked out._

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Two Weeks before Christmas Eve**

Rick made his way quietly up the street, greeted by Eduardo the head of security and bellmen for the Loft that Rick had bought with the profits from his first book, it provided a separated quarters for Martha once he was home to stay.

"Shall I announce you Mr. Castle, or do you wish to surprise your Mother?"

"I think I owe her at least one surprise, so I'll surprise her,"

"Here Sir, she had us reprogram the Fob's after that incident with the gentleman friend, so these are new and will work."

"How bad was the incident Eduardo," Rick is showing concern,

"Oh sir, he just came for a party and decided not to leave, something about squatters rights, but Ms. Rogers showed him HOME OWNER Rights with a Louisville Slugger across his head, so it wasn't bad Sir" he says with a smile

Rick makes sure he is quiet as he opens the front door, expecting all kinds of changes he didn't want or need, but is pleasantly surprised, the Loft is the exact way it was when the interior decorator left almost 2 ½ years ago. Needless to say, no one in the building knew the owner, and RCE Enterprises was always represented by one of his attorneys to keep anyone from finding out. Finally, he see's Martha, it appears she is just applying a coat of makeup to make her way out for the evening,

"Going somewhere Lady?" he asked in his deepest baritone voice,

A shriek, a howl, then tears and Martha has crossed the room and is embracing her Son, gone for two years and finally home.

"Richard, why on earth didn't you let me know you where coming we would have had a party for you, and*"

"That's why mother, I would like to spend some quiet down time at home, just catch up with you with the news, for a few days, maybe treat myself to some good old American Cheeseburgers, just unwind slowly. I'm sorry Mother but a party is the last thing I need now, please forgive me"

"Richard, anything you need, and no forgiveness is needed, I know how hard it's been here for us, but you had it even worse."

"Mother, who is us if I may ask?"

"Darling your Editor and publicist of course, Gina and Paula have been with me for every Holiday, when we knew you had gone into action they actually stayed here glued to the television. Richard, it's your business but I know one if not both of those ladies would marry you tonight if you asked? Did you let them know you were coming home?"

"Mother? Please no matchmaking, I just fought one war, I'm not ready to fight one at home just yet."

"Darling what makes you think that marriage is a war between two people that love each other?

"Name one happy couple besides Ellen and Portia DeGeneres." As Martha looks stumped, "I rest my case" he replied.

"Richard how much longer will you need to wear those uniforms and attend the reserve meetings, I mean haven't you given enough? When you got wounded, we thought for sure you would be coming home.

When we found out you rejoined your unit Gina called in some favors all the way to the Secretary of Defense office, to get you home but seems the orders were lost, you wouldn't know anything about that would you? I'm telling you we almost had to take Gina to the hospital when she got word, Son she does love you, so give her a chance please for my sake."

"Mother please go out, enjoy your evening, I would like to order in, enjoy a cold beer, and watch some TV. I have leave for 30 days then report for Reserve Duty, one weekend a month and one last summer to fulfill my obligation. Oh, and Mother, it's Captain Rogers now, I was promoted 2 days before we shipped out for home, so Go enjoy, I'll be here when you get back,"

Martha was not one to show tons of affection but she hugged her son, long, hard and then kissed his cheek, "I'm so glad you got home Richard, I don't know what I would do without you in my life"

Rick decided that of all the things he missed the last two years, one of the top items on the list was the Bacon Cheeseburger with a Strawberry shake to chase it from Remy's. He changed into Civilian clothes, keeping his sidearm and military ID handy and headed out the door for the 6-block walk. It seemed that with each new block something else had changed to his beloved city, he was only gone two years, but some blocks it seemed like a lifetime had come and gone.

He started to worry was Remy's part of the change, he didn't bother to check, thinking everything would be the same when he got back and of course he had been surprised already. There it was the flashing neon light, and now all he had to hope for was they had the same menu.

As he entered, he could feel eyes were upon him, a skill he had perfected from his days in the field, and as he was seated in a booth, he saw the beautiful blonde who was the one not even trying to disguise her interest. As she walked over to the booth, she made sure an extra button came open from an already skimpy top, that house two large breasts that seemed to be winning the war for freedom.

"Hi, I'm Gina Cowell, and don't make a scene, just invite me to sit down please. I spent a great deal of time with your Mother this past two years, so I got to know you without ever having the privilege of meeting you. I know you're Captain Richard Rogers, USMC tonight but when we work, you're Richard Castle, author of 5 best sellers and one that is still on the NY Times Best Selling list.

"Good evening Ms. Cowell, it's nice to meet the hand that owns the Red Pen that I have grown so accustomed to seeing. Please tell me do you ever use any other words for your initial review other than Boring, or Substantially lacking in substance," as he smiles the big smile.

Gina actually breaks out into a laugh, "Rick that's funny but come to think about it you're right those are my key phases to push you to better work. I hope you didn't take it personally and please call me Gina."

"Well it was refreshing to have my editor re-write some smoking sex scenes when all I had to look at were the backsides of MMA rejects, both male and female and neither got me in the mood. You have a whole platoon in love with you because of one chapter for Storm", he smiles, oh and by the way Thank you for taking care of Mother, she can be a handful at times, but*"

"Rick we took care of each other, I know Martha had the most to lose, but believe me by the time the fighting died down, we got to know a lot about you, and your value systems, it was easy to take care of her, she was a Mom who loved her son, and it may sound bold but both Paula and I both did as well."

Rick looked at her, not at her boobs where most men concentrated, but into her soft hazel eyes, he had learned a lot about truth and how you could spot deception, Gina was either one of the best liars he had seen or she was sincere.

"You're wondering right now, why I care so much about a man I never met, easy, your writing shows me the key to your soul, and believe me you are rare in men today. I know you get hit on all the time by women much lovelier than me, but I would like an opportunity to just hang out, no rules no expectations, no hard feelings one way or the other."

"Gina, you're selling yourself short, you could get just about any man you want in here and in much swankier places, why me, and why are you so open with me, you do know I'm just home from a two year deployment and I could take you home and have my way with you all night with an offer like that don't you?"

"Rick, I know exactly what I am telling you, and who says that's not what I want, but I know you won't move that fast and that's OK too, can I take you do dinner on Friday?"

"I'm sorry, you're asking me out for Friday. I know I've been gone, but isn't the guy supposed to do the asking?"

"Typically yes, but Rick, I see what I want and I go after it, and I know I need to slow it way the hell down before I scare you to death, but we can go at your pace, I promise"

"Well, I mean, this*"

"Think of it this way, it could be a working business dinner, I'm sure you know they want to plaster that mug of yours all over the place as soon as you are debriefed by the CO's and clearance given to use your photos. I have a call into the Secretary of Defense to get you clearance for this, so we should know by Friday if we can or can't use the pictures."

"How the hell do you know the Secretary of Defense so well Gina if I may be so bold to ask"

"He's having an affair with my mother and is afraid to death I am going to out him to his wife,"

Rick about spits out a mouth of milkshake with her candor in her answer, then she giggles, what grown woman giggles anymore he thought. When she laughed it started with her eyes, and went all the way, well you know where it went and those giggled as well.

"How can you be so nonchalant about that Gina and how the hell did you find out?"

"Answer to the first question, Rick, it's sex animals do it, people do it, no big deal, I believe that two people who are truly in love make LOVE, not have sex, and my Mom hasn't loved my Dad, well probably forever. The only reason she married him was he knocked her up with me, right out of college, so it was the thing to do" as she hung air quote signs around "the thing"

"How I found out, well I hope the Secretary is smarter with his military genius than he is with his personal trysts, I walked in on them in my apartment when I got back to New York early from a business trip.

You can imagine seeing under garments scattered all over the place, Hell I bought a new dining room table, God only knows what went on there" she laughs again, starting with her eyes and all through her body. Rick makes a shudder at the comment of under garments of parents, which makes Gina laugh even harder.

"Gina, you are a lot of fun, but you're right, I'm just home and I have no idea of what's in store for me after two years. Let's start with dinner, but no promises, and as you say no regrets of where this goes, OK?"

Rick was shocked when she leaned over cupped his face and kissed him deeply, then added tongue, lots of tongue and to say he was aroused was an understatement. "Think that can hold you till Friday Rick, or do I need to make a house call? I'll let you know when I hear from Mom's friend if we can plan a publicity blitz, OK?"

Rick nods his head, still in shock, not only from the kiss, but from the attention he seemed to be getting from the females in the room. To him he was just a Marine home from doing his job, to the women he was the Hunk.

One of those women, who made sure she stayed in the background and wasn't spotted was Kate Beckett, out with friends after a tough week. She had heard the secret; her Blue Eyes was indeed the hot new Author that had her Mom and most of the ladies dying with anticipation to see what he looked like. God, she had to tell her, but first swear her to secrecy so she didn't derail the publicity tour before it got started, she could hardly wait to get home.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden Angel 

**by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: Pre series Castle, Rick has graduated and served time in the USMC, fulfilling his ROTC commitment, Beckett has gone on to become a lawyer, Johanna is alive, BOTH are in relationships when they meet, what will happen, For sake of this story the age difference has been adjusted, GO with it, and also I'm sure many military protocols will be broken again IT'S FICTION. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

A/N This chapter's for Cece, AKA Dreamwriter08 who loves a few scenes I managed to sneak in,

 **Chapter 4**

 **Previously**

" _Gina, you are a lot of fun, but you're right, I'm just home and I have no idea of what's in store for me after two years. Let's start with dinner, but no promises, and as you say no regrets of where this goes, OK?"_

 _Rick was shocked when she leaned over cupped his face and kissed him deeply, then added tongue, lots of tongue and to say he was aroused was an understatement. "Think that can hold you till Friday Rick, or do I need to make a house call? I'll let you know when I hear from Mom's friend if we can plan a publicity blitz, OK?"_

 **Beckett House**

 **1 Hour Later**

Kate had made up an excuse about having brought home some work she needed to get done to cut out early, in fact 5 minutes after her "Blue Eyes" left, she was on her way home to fill her Mom in. She had managed to grab a discrete photo of him as he sat in the booth, only problem was there were a huge pair of breasts also in the picture, and then she got one as he sat in a daze alone right after the DD Girl left. The pictures were good enough for her Mom to remember the young Marine jumping down from the truck, she was going to be blown away.

Rick had sat alone for a good 5 minutes after the Kiss that knocked his boots off, as Kate's friends referred to it, but in reality he was waiting for nature to allow him a graceful exit, hey he'd been gone for two years and had the right to get turned on didn't he, the argument played out in his mind..

Kate burst thru the door, "Mom, Mom, you'll never believe who I saw at Remy's you just won't believe this." Johanna made her way through the kitchen to the front room,

"Katie, slow down, you aren't hurt are you, no one tried to molest you or anything, did they?"

"Oh No Mom nothing like that, but before I tell you who I saw you have to give me your Attorney Promise, Client Confidentiality, that you will not say a word to **ANYONE** about what I'm going to tell you, do you promise?"

"Katie, I don't think that you'll need *"

"Mom either promise on your oath or I keep the secret to myself, and yes, it is that big, I swear to you."

"OK, but this had better be good young lady, I mean I swore on my oath to keep something a secret without even knowing what it was. "

"Mom, remember when we were walking earlier tonight, and we came across that young Marine, jumping out of the back of that big truck with US Marines on the side?"

"Oh, so this is were this is going, a young man, a Marine officer no doubt, I saw you looking at him Katie, and he was handsome,"

"Mom that's not the secret, but I'm glad you remembered so well by judging my interest in him," she smiled.

She fumbles with her phone and them brings up the two pictures she was able to snap at Remy's and shows Johanna.

"Oh My, he is a handsome young man Katie, the shadows and the darkness didn't do him justice. Those pictures look like inside Remy's is that where you met him and who is the girl with the big boobs you caught in the pic?"

"Mom, I didn't meet him, I just saw the owner of those breasts come over and practically assault him, after having talked for a few minutes, and that's the secret."

"What is Katie, that men like big boobs, that's not a secret darling, I'm sorry you weren't born with Dad's side of genes in that department, you got my side, and we were never big chested."

"Mom, would you listen, I'm perfectly fine with my boobs and the size they are, the lady who you only see her best asset is Gina Cowell, does that name ring a bell with you? If not, this next one will for sure."

"Gina Cowell? I know I've heard the name but to say it's a household name no honey I'm sorry I don't recognize the name, should I?"

"She's the editor or at least one of them at Black Pawn Publishing where your Storm books are published, AND the man you see in the pictures is none other than Richard Castle, at least that's his pen name. His real name is Richard Rogers, Captain, USMC so we overheard Gina talking to him"

"You overheard Katie? Or were you spying? I mean that is invasion of privacy if you used a device or any type"

"Mom I sat in the booth right behind him, and Gina's voice carry's especially when she is being flirtatious, I over heard that she is trying to get the Marines to clear use of his pictures so they can plan a book tour to promote the new book. Now that people know what he looks like, and is a decorated US Veteran, sales will go through the roof."

"You said decorated US Vet, Katie, what medal did he get?"

"Well a Purple Heart for one, I'm not sure what the others were but that one I heard Gina yell at him for not coming home after he got out of the hospital in Germany, he returned to his unit for another tour."

"That makes sense now Katie, why out of the blue came this last book, we thought the author was ill or had hit a writer's block. If Rick were in action, then wrote while he recovered from his wound in the hospital, all the pieces fit now. That makes this book even more special to me, to think he would do this for his fans."

"Mom, you really don't think he did it for his fans do you, I mean, he's making millions with each book he publishes, so why do you think it's for his fans?"

"Katie, you need to read at least one of his novels with an open mind, I know it's not the great classics, but honey, everyone needs to branch out sometime in their life, take the chance read one of his books and tell me what you think then."

 **On the Way to Castle's Loft**

 **Same Time Frame**

Rick was getting used to some of the changes to his city as he made his way home, the park had been expanded, and some of the old stores had new names, guess that made sense they had been there for years and their owners had either retired or passed away.

As he passed by one alley, he heard something, like someone being assaulted. Without hesitation he turned down the alley to see a youth about 17 years old working over an older man, in his 40's. The kid was good, but also very cocky, as he kept taunting and taunting the older man to fight back, without any response.

The more he hit, the more the man leaned forward, till finally Rick had seen enough,

"Hey That's, enough, let him alone" Rick called out,

"Mind your own business pretty boy unless you want your ass kicked like this scum bag is getting, do you hear me Bitch?"

"I'm telling you one more time, walk away, if you don't you won't be walking anytime soon, do you hear me punk?

The young man stopped punching his original target and turned to face Rick,

"So, you going to make me tough guy, you're a wuss, probably workout in a gym to make you look tough, but you don't scare me Bitch"

"Good then I won't have to chase you to kick your ass you piece of garbage,"

"Hey, don't you see my colors, I'm a KRYPT you know what that means?"

"Yeah I sure do, you're a loser who needs a gang to make him feel important, and that don't fly with me, you got a name wuss, so I can have the undertakers put it on your headstone?"

"Javier Esposito's my name and you're going to regret the day you ever heard of me, you piece of Sissy Shit"

"Just one question before I kick your ass, Javier, how old are you I don't want to be going to jail for beating up some punk ass kid,"

"In your dreams Sucker, I'm 17 and you won't live another day when I'm through with you."

"OK Tough guy take your first punch, it's free, then when you're in the hospital I have a witness that it was self-defense", as a small crowd had gathered to watch the upcoming battle.

Esposito charged in like a bull, which Rick simply side stepped and kicked him in the ass as he went into the wall. That pissed off the cocky Hispanic who now was brandishing a knife as he once again rushed, this time Rick grabbed the arm holding the knife and in one move you heard the bone snap as he went to his knees in pain.

Tough the kid was, smart well not so much as the once again came and this time Rick demonstrated the skills that had earned him his boxing titles earlier, closing both his eyes, splitting his lip and cutting him under one eye with a twisting jab.

Blind and in pain Esposito kept coming till finally Rick had enough, throwing out a kick and dislocating his ankle so bad he couldn't stand up. By this time, a squad car had pulled up with a huge Afro-American officer watching one of his favorite neighborhood thugs getting his ass handed to him royally.

Rick noticed the officer has he turned to Esposito, "hey punk your baby sitters are here to take you to the hospital", as he leaned down and tore the KRYPT logo from his jacket. "When you learn how to fight look me up for a rematch". A few minutes and words with the officers and they had called for the paramedics for Esposito. LT had secured over a dozen statements that it was self-defense, and he was satisfied with the report, especially when Rick declined to press charges.

"Officer, do me a favor will you," Rick asked,

"If I can Sir, be happy to"

"A street thug like him I'm sure doesn't have health insurance so have the wagon take him to Presbyterian and tell billing to use this code, as Rick writes down the hospitalization code, any questions have them call my attorney at this number, and be sure they bring in Dr. Richard Steiner.

I know his arm is broke and I don't want some hack at the clinic messing up the rest of his life, he might come around and make something of himself, have to believe, Right?"

"If you say so Sir, I've seen Javi since he was 13, slowly getting worse and worse, gotta say the kid is tough, but looks like he got his ass handed to him on a platter tonight. You know he can't go back to the gang without his patch, they will kill him."

"I know, so maybe this is the push he needed, time will tell" Rick says softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Forbidden Angel 

**by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: Pre series Castle, Rick has graduated and served time in the USMC, fulfilling his ROTC commitment, Beckett has gone on to become a lawyer, Johanna is alive, BOTH are in relationships when they meet, what will happen, For sake of this story the age difference has been adjusted, GO with it, and also I'm sure many military protocols will be broken again IT'S FICTION. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 5**

 **Previously**

" _If you say so Sir, I've seen Javi since he was 13, slowly getting worse and worse, gotta say the kid is tough, but looks like he got his ass handed to him on a platter tonight. You know he can't go back to the gang without his patch, they will kill him."_

" _I know, so maybe this is the push he needed, time will tell" Rick says softly._

 **Castle's Loft**

 **6:15 PM Friday 10 days from Christmas**

Rick had changed shirts 4 times, and finally Martha had stepped in.

"Richard, it's dinner, she loves you already, what do you think you have to prove? Gina was with me all the time you were in battle, then when the news came you were wounded and were being evacuated, she handled everything, from the Red Cross to setting up the Skype Call with you as soon as you were awake enough to talk. I bet you had forgotten all about that eh kiddo?"

"Mother you keep saying she loves me; how do you know and how could she love me without ever spending time to get to know me? I asked her, and she said my writing provided he a glimpse into my soul, and she knew then that I was a rare type of man, who loved and hurt deeply. You didn't mention anything about Kyra in your talks with Gina, did you?"

"Richard Darling, I never mentioned her by name. We were having a girl talk when I was so worried, before we heard the worst news of my life, that you had been wounded and were being airlifted to the hospital in Germany. I said the last time you had been hurt this bad, there was nothing that could be done to fix a broken heart, and Gina shared she had been dumped on her wedding day.

We had a good cry together since she had lost her mother last year, and the CAD she was engaged to was only using her to get a toe hold into the publishing business. He was still married, and Gina was crushed. Darling you can't tell her I told you any of this, please, she was at a very vulnerable time in her life and needed a Mother figure."

"Wow Mom, I never would have taken Gina for the type that needed anyone, with the exterior she puts on, I mean she can be cold as ice when she needs to be."

"Darling understand, she is a Woman, a very attractive woman, in a role of leadership doing a Man's job, and regardless of how talented she is, she will still hear that she slept her way to the position from other women as well as men. She must be cold at times to do her job, but I can assure you, that woman has a heart of Gold, and only wants what's best for you."

"Maybe you're right Mother, but I still want to take it slow, I mean I really haven't had an opportunity to do anything fun that I want to do yet, so I want to live a little before I get serious, with anyone. Gina is beautiful and believe me men would fight me for her, but I need to get to know her better, if that makes sense."

"Darling it makes perfect sense, and is exactly what I told her, don't come on too strong or she'll spook you, you have gone from High School ROTC, to College ROTC and completed your degree straight into combat, Son, I understand you do need to take some time for you."

Rick has returned to his bedroom to put on the finishing touches for his date when the door buzzer sounds,  
"I've got the door Richard," Martha shouts out in her flamboyant style, God how he had missed those irritating little habits of the woman who fought tooth and nail to keep him and provide the best she could for him, yeah he loved his Mother.

"Martha, how lovely, is that outfit new?"

"Gina, do come in Darling, and no this old thing, but I must say you look positively stunning tonight."

"Do you think he will notice Gina whispers to Martha, I mean I don't want to spook him but Martha with everything he writes he just opens his soul up so much more. I really don't think he realizes how good he really is."

Rick walked out of the Bedroom, took one look at Gina, and almost lost his eyes, she was drop dead beauty queen style gorgeous.

"Gina, you, you you're beautiful he finally got out as his voice cracked and the little boy blush crept across his face.

She crossed the room and relived him of his embarrassment by sweetly kissing him on the lips, "and you look so handsome I'll have to fight the girls off for sure tonight" and there it was the look deep into his eyes, God she could kill him with just one look like that,

"Would you like to hear the Good news first or the Good, Good news first" she laughed.

"Your choice Gina, since you're the one pushing this whole thing,"

"OK, Rick, here are your release papers from the Secretary of Defense, you can cancel your debrief scheduled for tomorrow, *"

"I don't know Gina, I me*"

Rick's cell phone rings,

"That'll be the Debriefing Office cancelling since I know you would have reservations,"

"Captain Rogers," Rick answers his phone, "Oh, OK I see, I mean are you sure, yes of course, from the Secretary himself eh, OK thanks for calling,

Rick looks over and see's Gina grinning, "Oh Shut up" he says playfully and goes to kiss her cheek, she turns and pulls him into full lip lock and won't let go.

"God, I missed that, and Martha I'm sorry for the display but, oh well I'm just going to shut up now," and Rick notices just how red and flushed Gina has become. She got embarrassed kissing him in front of his mother.

Ever the gentleman Rick extends his arm, "Shall we go Madam?"

Gina flashes him a smile of relief and gratitude,

"Soon Rick, just one more piece of news, she pulls out of her case a copy of Rick's latest Storm book, and there on the back is a picture of the author and short bio, vetted by legal and approved of by the Commanding Officer and Secretary of Defense so there would be no blowback of Rick.

"Well what do ya think? Is this up to your satisfaction, because I can tell you Paula rejected it over 50 times before approving this copy?"

"Well, I'm not used to seeing my face on a book, but I'm glad this was the picture that was chosen, I mean some of the ones," as he makes a face and Gina laughs.

"You forget Rick, I was the one screening them, so do we have your approval? If so, I'll call Paula and the production run will start at midnight tonight."

"Tell her it's a Go Gina and Thanks for looking after me, I mean for going the extra mile with your Mom's friend," as he smiles

"My Pleasure, Rick, now shall we go, I just sent Paula the text that approved the run. By tomorrow early adapters will be getting their books completed with your autograph by special delivery."

 **Beckett's House**

 **Friday 7:30 PM**

 **10 Days before Christmas**

The door bell rings and Johanna yells, "I got it, Katie you should be down here now, I think it's Roger for your date."

Johanna opens the door to greet a young man about two years older than Kate, who is working with one of the partners as he completes his studies in Law School. He fell for Kate the moment he saw her, she not so much, although he was attractive, she just didn't have that twinge of the heart. If she thought back the last time, she did feel that was with Brent, and Maddie and he destroyed that and her trust in men in general.

"Good Evening Mrs. Beckett, Mr. Beckett" who had joined his wife at the door.

"Good evening Roger, please come in, Katie should be down in just a minute or so."

Just as Johanna completed that statement Kate appeared on the staircase, "Hi All, Sorry to be a few minutes late,"

"No Problem Kate, I just got here as a bouquet of flowers appear, "These are for you, I hope you like them."

"Thanks Roger, that's sweet, let me find a vase to put them in and I'll be right back."

Jim Beckett steps up, almost eyeballing Roger, a subtle hint that if you hurt my little girl, I will hurt you, the look all Dads give their daughter's dates, regardless of their age.

"Kate, I have reservations at LeCirc, I hope that's OK, and depending on the time, we could also see the show that just opened up off Broadway, "Living Legends" if you like.

"Let's see how dinner goes Roger, you know how long the wait is sometimes even with reservations."

She bids her parents farewell, and Jim manages to get one more death ray stare in on Roger then they are off.

"Sorry about Dad, he thinks that death stare still works, he's just protective of me Roger"

"To tell you the truth, it did work, I don't think I want to be on his bad side, so let's go and have a great dinner, if we have time we can take in the show." He smiled through his reddening face

They arrive at the restaurant, with only polite conversation being shared, Kate knew from the start, this wasn't a good idea but she did it to appease her Mother who had been on her to start back in the dating scene.

Roger approaches the hostess to give his name for an 8::00 reservation and is told there is at least a 30-minute wait, which is not surpassing for this restaurant. They settled in at the bar and enjoyed a drink as they waited to be called.

Something caught Kate's eye, she wasn't facing that way, but happened to turn her head to see Gina Cowell and Rick Castle, approach the hostess, and be showed a private room, and table.

"Wonder who they are, to get service like that?" Roger asked.

"That's Gina Cowell, a publisher and one of her new authors I think so she must have used her influence to get seated." It wasn't lost on Kate that Roger could not keep his eyes off of Gina's ample breasts, so she would be reverting back to her old moniker one date Kate as soon as she could get out of here without embarrassing her mother, after all Roger was a work colleague.

Finally, after 45 minutes their name was called, and they were escorted to a small table, near the hall to the restrooms, not ideal but it was either that or wait another hour for a better table.

"This table's fine Roger, there's no need to wait, seriously, this will work out fine", Kate reassured him.

It was sad, the harder Roger tried to impress the more Kate found reasons not to go any farther than a polite kiss goodnight at the door, well it would be a Good Bye Kiss but Roger wouldn't know that until later. About halfway through the salads, Kate excused herself to use the ladies' room, to freshen up a bit. Truth be told, the smell of Roger's fish dish was nauseating her.

As she was coming out from the parlor, not paying attention to where she was going, just wishing she could hurry this date to its conclusion, she ran into something large and solid. She realized it wasn't a something, it was a someone, and it was a man. She looked up and right into the eyes of her "Blue Eyes" Richard Rogers, AKA Richard Castle.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" came out in such a smooth sexy baritone voice,

"Oh No, it was my fault, I walked into you,"

"So, we meet again, hope your parents are doing well, and tell your Dad thanks for the salute when I got home, it made me proud to serve, we don't get that much."

"I will, I'm Kate Beckett, by the way,"

"Richard, eh Richard Rogers and it's nice to finally put a name to that beautiful face. Well I see your boyfriend is shooting me the evil eye, so I will let you go."

"Not my boyfriend, our first date, and last she smiled, but your publisher Gina Cowell is starting toward us Mr. Castle" she smiled as she turned to walk away.

"Hey how did you know, I mean it's not even out yet"

"Tell Gina to keep her voice lower at Remy's the sound carries," as she smiles and does return to her disaster of a date.

Rick just stood there watching her walk back to her table, she was pretty, not knock dead pinup Centerfold beauty, but she was sexy as hell the way she walked away.

"See something you like Rick? You know we all come with the same standard equipment,"

Gina smiles and kisses him, marking her territory, for Kate to see, which although she is not in direct site, she does see the reflection from the bar.

"Gina, like I said, you're beautiful and we can have a lot of fun, just slow down and to make it very clear, we are NOT exclusive so if I care to see other women I will. Don't push so hard, it makes you seem desperate and me wonder what the hell is wrong with you, are you a secret psycho killer or what," as they both laugh.

Kate didn't hear the words, but she definitely heard the laughter and didn't miss their arms wrap around each other, now if she could just get Roger to take her home, and soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Forbidden Angel 

**by Castlefan6 NOW CASTLEFAN6A**

Authors Note: Pre series Castle, Rick has graduated and served time in the USMC, fulfilling his ROTC commitment, Beckett has gone on to become a lawyer, Johanna is alive, BOTH are in relationships when they meet, what will happen, For sake of this story the age difference has been adjusted, GO with it, and also I'm sure many military protocols will be broken again IT'S FICTION. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **SORRY NOT A NEW CHAPTER**

 **I must change my handle to Castlefan6A and will publish all updates and stories to that handle starting tomorrow, IF you have me on your favored list, Please make the change, I will only be carrying over the active story, or any story I choose to write a sequel to in the future will be brought to the new handle,**

 **Please pass the word and know I tried everything to get the account corrected without success**


	7. Chapter 7

Forbidden Angel

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: Pre series Castle, Rick has graduated and served time in the USMC, fulfilling his ROTC commitment, Beckett has gone on to become a lawyer, Johanna is alive, BOTH are in relationships when they meet, what will happen, For sake of this story the age difference has been adjusted, GO with it, and also I'm sure many military protocols will be broken again IT'S FICTION. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 6**

 **Previously**

 _"I will, I'm Kate Beckett, by the way,"_

 _"Richard, eh Richard Rogers and it's nice to finally put a name to that beautiful face. Well I see your boyfriend is shooting me the evil eye, so I will let you go."_

 _"Not my boyfriend, our first date, and last she smiled, but your publisher Gina Cowell is starting toward us Mr. Castle" she smiled as she turned to walk away._

 _"Hey how did you know, I mean it's not even out yet"_

 _ **Beckett's House**_

 **Monday 7:30 AM**

 **7 Days before Christmas**

It was early for a delivery, as Johanna peeked out the curtain, she saw the Special Delivery portion of UPS, so she answered the door.

"I have a package that requires signature of receipt for Mrs. Johanna Beckett. Is that you Mam or can you sign for the delivery?"

"It's me, and Thank You" as she signs quickly on the iPad using the stylus she will never become used to, give her the old fashioned pencil and paper any day.

Jim and Kate are looking on as Johanna becomes almost giddy when she see's the package is from Black Pawn and contains the newest Storm novel. As she opened the package, a separate envelope floated out with an 8 x 10 Glossy photograph in color of the young Marine, Katies Mr. Blue Eyes, and now know to the world as Richard Castle.

" _Johanna, Thanks for being such a loyal reader, now that I can show my face, I hope to see you in person some day at one of my signings, Love, Luck, and Happiness Always,"_

 _Rick Castle_

Johanna was beaming as she read and re-read the message, it was indeed a personal message to her, not just some printed symbol made to look like his signature.

"Katie, I told you he cares about his fans, and it's not just about the money, does this prove that to you?"

Kate knows when to agree with Johanna, and this is one of those times you weren't going to change her mind.

"OK Mom, that's a nice touch, and I am sure it took some time for him to do, but face it, lying in a hospital for a few weeks affords him a lot of down time to write messages such as that."

"Oh Katie, you missed the point, he was in the HOSPITAL and still worked to make his readers happy, Girl I just don't know where you get your logic, check that I know exactly where you get it" as she glares at Jim.

"Hey, how did I get pulled into this, I didn't say a word", as Kate smiles at her Dad.

"By the way Katie, Roger has called twice since your date, and you have refused his calls, didn't you have a nice time Friday?"

"Mother, please STOP trying to set me up, and to answer your question it was horrible, I wanted to come home 30 minutes into the date, he ordered some fish appetizer that smelled so badly I had to retreat to the Ladies room. When I was returning, I ran into Rick, I mean I walked right into him, so embarrassing."

"Well what did he say? Was he charming?"

"He introduced himself as Rick Rogers, but I called him out as Rick Castle, and he was shocked anyone knew, then I told him Gina Cowell's voice was much louder than it should have been in Remy's. I think I left him in a state of shock," as she laughs

"Well at least you got to meat him in a way he won't forget you, who knows?"

"Mother, it was nothing, he and Gina were arm in arm on the way to their private room after she kissed him, marking her territory, and from my vantage point he was kissing her back, so nothing did or will ever happen between he and I."

"Sweetie, the man has been away for two years, what does that tell you, he needs the attention of a woman, and if you just want to throw your cards in then go ahead, I mean you have an opening you should pursue it."

"What happened to the Mom who told me Katie, ladies don't chase men, we make them chase us, even if they don't know that's what we're doing.?"

"Well you could put some more effort into making him chase you, that Gina isn't his type and you know it"

"How do I know that Mom I mean we've just met him a couple of times on the street, and once in the restaurant when I almost knocked him over"

Kate realizes the slip and hopes her Mom doesn't pick up on it, but ever an Attorney here she comes in cross examination mode.

"Kate what do you mean a couple of times on the street, You Father and I were under the impression that this was the first time you say his was with us last week? When have you seen him before dear?"

Kate realizes that it would be no use to try to avoid her Mom's questions till she confessed, so she explained.

"Mom the night I arrived home from Stanford I went by Times Square, I wanted to see the clock, and there was a young Marine officer and a beautiful young brunette, who where talking, I wasn't eves dropping but it was plain to see that this was not going well.

They both professed their love for one another, but the Girls mother had setup a trip to London, and Rick was still dressed in his dress blues, leaving for his next operation in a few weeks. He told her that if she wanted to kiss him, now would be the time, Mom, I didn't believe it, but she turned and walked away.

My heart broke for him as I saw his eyes in the moonlight, they were so blue, and both were filled with tears, but he composed himself and turned and hailed a cab, knowing his love had just dumped him for a wish from her mother. I knew I'd never forget those eyes and when we saw the young Marine jumping from the truck, his face had aged, but those beautiful blue eyes were still as bright as always. I knew it was him."

"Wow Katie, I wonder who the girl was that dumped him and is she sorry now. I mean who would dump him, a bestselling author."

"Mom, you've read all his books, right?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with it, do you know the name of the first one published? A Rose for Ever After, was that it?"

"Mom he wrote that book for Kyra Blaine, his college sweetheart and I don't think he's gotten over her yet"

"Katie, you may be on to something, I knew he dedicated it to a KB you make the stars shine, or something like that, but I didn't know that she had dumped him in such a fashion, my poor Richard, what a terrible thing to do."

"Mom, he doesn't know I heard, I would never tell him that I heard such a private moment, but I can understand now why he's with Gina, she' nothing like Kyra that I saw. I guess the two years away from home still didn't mend a broken heart."

"Well we all have to be off for work, so it's best just to let it rest, I still feel so badly for him, I hope he finds what he's looking for" Johanna said as she rushed her husband and daughter out of the door grabbing a bagel as she went out herself.

 **Gina's Apartment**

 **Saturday 10:30 AM**

 **9 Days before Christmas**

Rick had awakened with a strange weight on his chest, as he looked over, he saw the reason. There lay Gina, full of all her natural assets, and cuddled into his side with her head on his chest. He recalled dinner, then a few drinks, then he remembered Gina suggesting that they go back to her place and just see what happened.

Well what happened, 4 times, in fact was some of the best love making he had ever experienced. He was by no means a virgin, but he also wasn't like many of his buddies in the service that were one blood test away from a Venereal Disease of worse.

Gina had insisted on pleasing him, more than once, and this had gone far beyond just sex, she had given him not only her body but her soul as well. She was really a lovely person, and in some ways much like himself he thought. As he recalled the accounts of his Mother describing Gina's tragedy with her own Mom, then her getting dumped at a very bad time of her life, well they certainly had that in common.

She really was beautiful, as he looked at her face, and gently brushed a stray strand of hair away, she nibbled a sweet kiss on his neck. He wondered how many men would give their right arm to be where he was at this moment, and even more to have experienced her delights as she loved him through the night into the early morning. As his mind drifted,

It had been a long two years, even longer when you factored in Kyra's departure, but there were always the locals for physical relief. Now what was concerning is there is a beautiful, sexy, woman, who turns you on, will do anything to please you sexually, and has the sexual drive of an animal, so what the hell is wrong with you, Rick? What box doesn't she check?

Gina looks up into his deep blue eyes, looking like he is a million miles away, rather than staring at her natural assets and beauty.

"I've had quite a range of emotions from my partners, but none chose to stare out a window into deep space when all the goods were here on display. Don't I attract you Rick? Tell me what you want changed, and if it can be done I will."

"Gina, it's not you, you do turn me on, God four times,"

"It was five Rick but the first one was just a warm-up not even long enough to count" she corrected him.

"If you didn't turn me on how the hell do you think we could have made love all night long? You are Beautiful, just please let me work through things at my pace. Knowing my Mother you know all about Kyra, and she told me about your heartbreak as well.

Gina, I WON'T be a fill in for some other man, and I sure as hell won't let you be in my bed until I know my thoughts are on you and only you during our time together. I know you've been used, and well so have I, so Please let me work through some things, Please?"

Rick see's her expression change from that sexy, clingy woman to one who is very vulnerable, as tears come to her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rick, I know I have to back off, and to you it's looks like I am just grabbing on to the first life boat that comes along. Well what I told Martha was true, but it was also 6 years and 2 relationships ago, so I'm not the needy, clingy, little woman that needs protected. This is more me, I want you, and I and going to do everything I can do to make you know it. I'm sorry, I'll back off, but Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Before I do, can I get another Salute from the little Captain to hold me over?" she laughs as Rick begins to nibble on her neck working his way to her breasts that are sore, but she is not going to say a word, what he wants he gets, and as often as he wants it."


	8. Chapter 8

Forbidden Angel 

**by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: Pre series Castle, Rick has graduated and served time in the USMC, fulfilling his ROTC commitment, Beckett has gone on to become a lawyer, Johanna is alive, BOTH are in relationships when they meet, what will happen, For sake of this story the age difference has been adjusted, GO with it, and also I'm sure many military protocols will be broken again IT'S FICTION. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 7**

 **A/N**

 **I will be publishing all future work under Handle of Castlefan6 I am back to my Original handle, I guess the site has the problem from time to time not displaying work on the main page, I was advised by Pen2Paper that this has happened and best course of action is to stay the course, and wait for them to correct the bug. I apologize for any trouble, I deleted all stories but the current copy of Forbidden Angel, if you followed or left a review please do so again,**

 **Thanks**

 **Previously**

 _She really was beautiful, as he looked at her face, and gently brushed a stray strand of hair away, she nibbled a sweet kiss on his neck. He wondered how many men would give their right arm to be where he was at this moment, and even more to have experienced her delights as she loved him through the night into the early morning. As his mind drifted,_

 _It had been a long two years, even longer when you factored in Kyra's departure, but there were always the locals for physical relief. Now what was concerning is there is a beautiful, sexy, woman, who turns you on, will do anything to please you sexually, and has the sexual drive of an animal, so what the hell is wrong with you, Rick? What box doesn't she check?_

 **Black Pawn Publishing**

 **Monday 10:30 AM**

 **7 Days before Christmas**

Rick had authorized use of his picture on the new book, but there was to be no travel or tours until he had been home at least 30 days and found out his Reserve obligations. Gina with her Mom's intimate knowledge of the Defense Department had arranged for Rick to complete his obligations in the city, having served two tours, and winning accommodations for his action. So here he sat at 10:30 AM doing the least favorite thing in the world, attend meetings.

Paula Hass was his Agent, and as attractive as she was, her body was to die for, she was also a piranha in negotiations. It was an odd alliance with Gina, but the common denominator was Rick, and their love for him. Each had shared his bed at different times in his life, Paula early on, and although she didn't manage to develop the Boss with Benefits relationship that Gina was working on, the door was open to Rick at any time, for whatever he wanted or needed from her.

"Ricky, I'm sorry but the Legal Beagles won't let me act on this for you, seems an Agent is limited in how much they can negotiate. Now if you wanted to take*"

"Save it Paula, don't spoil the memory of one of the most beautiful weekends I had, by pushing for more. You of all people know the situation, and the heartbroken young fool I was then. I told you I didn't regret one moment of time I spent with you, but I do regret it started out as a Mercy Fuck for you."

"What are you talking about Rick, it was never that for me, I wanted you the day I saw you, but I also knew the one thing you hate more than meetings, is pushy broads, so I stood down. I didn't feel sorry for you, I felt the hots for you just to be clear once and for all."

Rick looked deep into Paula's eyes and knew she was telling the truth,

"Hell do you think I wear these dresses for Alex Conrad. What the hell is the matter with you, two years, Ricky for two years Gina, Martha and I prayed, cried and worried together.

It's strange I know but we all love you, even if you were hell bent on getting yourself killed over some woman who listened to her Mother over her heart. You deserve better, maybe that's not me, or Gina, but you still deserve someone who loves you for you."

Rick stepped outside, and made a call, within 30 minutes two very high-powered entertainment Attorneys were knocking at the conference room door. Rick introduced them to Paula, and gave instructions that NO TOURS, NO SIGNINGS, were to happen until after January 25th, his end of leave.

He advised the lawyers he was prepared to cancel his contract and end the relationship with Black Pawn, if they pushed too hard. He had made more money than he would ever need, so why stay in a relationship, work or personal that made you unhappy. Paula was to speak for him, and if Black Pawn refused, he would sit out the one year, and sign with another publishing company, he owned the rights to all of his characters and stories.

"Paula, I have things to do, work with Paul and Jeff to get this mess straightened out, tell Gina that I don't let personal pleasures dictate my business plan. She made a grave error thinking she could screw me into compliance," and then he walked out the door.

It had been a while since Rick had seen the park in the daylight, the air was crisp, but not overly cold, and he needed to clear his hand from the suits, mixture of overbearing smells of colognes and perfumes, each trying to out do the other. As he walked, his thoughts drift back to a different time, warmer, much warmer temperatures, and the excuse of a homemade Christmas tree that he had spent the last two Christmas's huddled around.

His brothers in arms, like he were trying like hell to remember the good parts of life, in this God forsaken shithole that they were ordered to defend till the last man. It seemed like the enemy could care less about a Holiday, as fire fights broke out throughout the supposed truce. He shook his head to clear the image, somethings were best not remembered.

It was a beautiful day, and as he walked, he was lost in the beauty of the park, just enough snow to cover the branches of the trees, and the smell of nature. He stopped to admire one large oak tree when he was hit from behind by a petite brunette. She had been so engrossed reading her iPad she had failed to realize he had stopped.

"I'm so sorry, I was, Rick? Is that You?"

"It sure is Kate, we seem to have a knack of bumping into one another, what's your hurry?"

"I'm sorry Rick, no hurry, I was just cramming for my Bar Exam I will be taking Jan 15th, and most don't pass the first time, I want to break that trend if I can."

"Well if anyone can it will be you Kate, wait, did you say Bar Exam as in Lawyer?"

"Yeah, something wrong with that? Or do you agree with many men, women belong at home barefoot and pregnant?"

Rick laughs deep for the first time in a very long time, and it shakes his ribs, where the cartilage is still healing. He grabbed his chest as his face displayed the pain.

"Rick, are you OK, should I call 9-1-1? Talk to me Rick!"

"No, I'll be fine, just some tender ribs, and some healing going on, haven't laughed that hard in, well a really long time. To answer your question, I have two women attorneys who work for me, and no I don't think the New York winters would allow women to go barefoot, as for pregnant, I had nothing to do with that, I've been gone for two years remember?"

Now it was Kate's turn to laugh, long and hard.

"Well knowing your charm over most women, you could have mailed it in for all I know," and they both laugh.

"Kate are you in a hurry or would you care to get a cup of coffee, I mean it's the least you can do to settle this out of court" Rick smiles that big easy smile.

"So, a cup of coffee is your settlement Mr. Castle? You know what, let's settle this, I know my Mom would hold out for a private screening with you if she were here."

"I take your Mom is a fan, and you not so much, would that be accurate Counselor"

"Pretty much, I mean I haven't read your work even though Mom is pestering me to read at least one, you really made an impression on her with that autographed color photo with the new Storm book she just received."

"Really, what is her first name? I try to get to know a little about my fans if I can, sometimes I can't remember but sometimes I do."

Kate thinks to herself what a can of corn is that line, he probably has a room full of assistant's hand writing those autographs, so the readers think they are authentic.

"Her name is Johanna, and*"

"She lives near Soho, is an Attorney, your Dad's name is James, yours is Katherine Houghton, and you are an only child, and I wrote, now that I can show my face I hope to see you at a book signing soon, Love, Luck and Happiness, Always Rick"

Kate stands still, mouth open, and totally caught off guard.

"I know I bet you thought I had assistants writing out messages from a master crib sheet, but like I told you, I like to get to know my readers as much as I can. Your Mom has purchased every book I have written, that's why her payment was returned to her bank, so when she is off in her checking account, it will be because of that"

"Rick, how do you do that? I mean how do you know my very thoughts the moment I am thinking them, are you a warlock back from the past?"

The next few hours were spent in easy conversation, Rick didn't want to talk about the service, or his books, he wanted to know what hat happened the last two years when news from home was sparse and late when it did arrive.

"Kate, I see you glancing at your watch, am I holding you from other plans, if so, I deeply apologize."

"No, no it's nothing I was just wondering, would you like to join us for dinner tonight, I mean it's nothing fancy but*"

"Kate, I would love to, what time?"

"Say Sevenish, Mom is in the office today, so I'll head home and get a start,"

"That would be Great, I always love home cooking over restaurants, is there anything I can bring?"

"Well, I'll see you at seven or so tonight, as she rises, and blushes as he gently kisses her on her cheek,

"Can't wait, and Kate, Thank You !"


	9. Chapter 9

Forbidden Angel 

**by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: Pre series Castle, Rick has graduated and served time in the USMC, fulfilling his ROTC commitment, Beckett has gone on to become a lawyer, Johanna is alive, BOTH are in relationships when they meet, what will happen, For sake of this story the age difference has been adjusted, GO with it, and also I'm sure many military protocols will be broken again IT'S FICTION. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 8**

 **Previously**

" _She lives near Soho, is an Attorney, your Dad's name is James, yours is Katherine Houghton, and you are an only child, and I wrote, now that I can show my face I hope to see you at a book signing soon, Love, Luck and Happiness, Always Rick"_

 _Kate stands still, mouth open, and totally caught off guard._

" _I know I bet you thought I had assistants writing out messages from a master crib sheet, but like I told you, I like to get to know my readers as much as I can. Your Mom has purchased every book I have written, that's why her payment was returned to her bank, so when she is off in her checking account, it will be because of that"_

 **Beckett's House**

 **6:58 PM Same Day**

Rick stands outside the Beckett home at precisely 6:58 PM with two bouquets of flowers, one for each of the Beckett ladies, and an expensive bottle of wine. His nerves hit him like he was still in High School as he rings the bell.

"Hi, you must be Rick, I'm Jim Beckett, I'd shake your hand, but they look kind of full at the moment. Come on in, Katie, Rick is here" he calls over his shoulder.

Johanna appears from the kitchen at the same time Kate comes bounding down the stairs,

"Hi Rick, glad you could make it, but I told you not to bring anything."

"Well these are for your Mom, as he presented Johanna her bouquet, and these are for you", both flowers were each ladies favorites. Kate didn't normally act so bold, but she leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the cheek, "this is so thoughtful, thank you Rick."

Johanna repeats her daughter's motion, still a bit star struck that her favorite author is actually in her house and has brought her flowers.

"Yes Rick, it is such an honor to have you with us for dinner, thanks for coming."

"Sir you saluted me as I was hoping out of a truck not too long ago, that was my first positive welcome home since I began my journey 4 days before, so Thank You sir, this is for you" as he presented Jim with the bottle of wine.

"Thank You Son, and Thank You for your service, welcome to our home."

"Mrs. Beckett, it is I who am honored to be in your home, thank you for your hospitality, it means a great deal to me. I hope you liked the book and picture I sent."

"Mom, I hate to admit it, but I challenged Rick about what he wrote in your book, not only did he know, but he knew where we lived, Dad's name and my middle name, you mind telling me where you posted that name please?"

Rick blushed a bit, then replied,

"I have a kind of photographic memory and I have practiced speed reading so put the two together and I constantly review those who have supported me from my first book, I hope I didn't embarrass you Kate by knowing your middle name"

"Of course, not Rick, it's just for a lawyer Mom sometimes overshares information on the Web, and well, I am a skeptic for security and privacy."

Dinner was an absolute delight for Rick, treated like one of the family, no ego needed, and he really enjoyed and perhaps missed the family atmosphere that Kate had enjoyed her entire life. It wouldn't be a Parent's joy without spilling a few embarrassing stories about little Katie, which Rick found hilarious. All too soon the evening had progressed from dinner to desert, to after meal coffee, and it was pushing 10:00 PM.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I wasn't watching the time, I'm sorry to have intruded on your company for so long, please excuse me,"

"Son you were a welcome addition, you leveled the playing field a little bit, and kept these two from taking me to school" Jim laughed a sincere laugh.

Johanna stepped forward and hugged Rick for a long hug, "Oh when we saw you jump down off of that truck, you looked so tired, so sad I hope you have gotten some rest and please don't ever forget, you're welcome here anytime."

"That's very kind Mrs. Beckett, *"

"Please call me Johanna Rick, I do hope you come back soon, and thank you for your lovely gestures tonight."

"I'll show Rick out Mom", as she winked at her and her parents disappeared quickly

"Thank you, Rick, this was fun, more fun than I've had in a long time, I hope it wasn't too boring for you"

"Kate, this is the most relaxed I have felt in a long time, it was perfect, so thank you for your invitation, I would like to see you again, and soon I mean if you wa*"

"Rick, pick me up at 7:00 tomorrow if you're free"

A big smile that Kate knew he didn't show that often split his face,

"7:00 It is, Thanks again, as he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, but Kate turned and captured his lips, with the slightest bit of tongue, she was in her parents home, as the kiss broke, she surprised him again by drawing him in for another kiss, "See you tomorrow Rick, Good Night and Thank You"

"Till tomorrow Kate, Goodnight"

 **Beckett Home**

 **6:55 PM Tuesday 6 Days before Christmas**

Rick was once again outside the Beckett house the next evening, but this time he was there to escort Kate to his Car Service for a nice dinner in one of the more private Italian Restaurants in New York. They had been friends of Rick before and after the Kyra era or eve of destruction as Mama Cerino called the time spent with her, very obvious she didn't like Kyra Blane, and hated her mother even more.

This evening as well as the next 5 were spent in each other's company, even if it were only to grab a cheeseburger and Kate steal his fries at Remy's. The next day was Christmas Eve, and Rick had thought long and hard and still not found the perfect present for Kate, one that said I like you, I really Like you but not one that was too strong and chase her away.

Rick had purchased presents for Johanna, a complete CD set complete with autographs for all the Storm books, and all were narrated by Rick. Jim's gift was a state-of-the-art fishing tackle set, at least that's what the salesman had told Rick, he had no clue. Finally, he decided on a beautiful bracelet with Kate's birthstone, and two diamond offset to the side, quite striking and one of a kind from his personal jeweler.

Johanna had insisted on seeing Rick for their traditional meal on Christmas Eve, afternoon, which worked out perfect, Kate would accompany him back to the loft to host his Mother for their traditional meal early evening. Rick had also picked out two separate cards to give to Kate, depending on how the gift went over. If she were pleased and still at ease with him, he would give her the one with the song lyrics popularized by Rod Stewart, explaining in some lyrical form how he wanted the relationship to progress.

The First Cut Is the Deepest

Rod Stewart

 _I would have given you all of my heart  
But there's someone who's torn it apart  
And she's taking just all that I had  
But if you wanna try to love again  
Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know_

 _The first cut is the deepest, baby, I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to being lucky, she's cursed  
When it comes to lovin' me, she's worse_

 _I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
But I'm sure gonna give you a try  
If you wanna try to love again  
Try,  
Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know_

 _The first cut is the deepest, baby, I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to being lucky, she's cursed  
When it comes to lovin' me, she's worse_

 _I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
But I'm sure gonna give you a try  
'Cause if you wanna try to love again  
(Try to love again, try to love again)  
Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know_

 _The first cut is the deepest, baby, I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to being lucky, she's cursed  
When it comes to lovin' me, she's worse_

 _The first cut is the deepest, baby, I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
(Try to love again)_

Songwriters: Cat Stevens

If her response was less than excited, he would use the Hallmark Card, about Good Friends or some trivial verse, it was really up to the reaction he got from Kate, to proceed to the next step or pull back and wait.

 **Christmas Eve**

 **Beckett House**

 **1:00 PM**

Rick arrived to hear the sounds of Merry Christmas being sung and yelled by Jim and Johanna both, loud enough to be heard through the door. He was just about to ring the bell when the door opened and there stood Kate, looking like a Christmas Angel, so beautiful with just enough makeup to highlight her natural beauty.

"Hey, Merry Christmas Rick," no waiting this time she leaned in and took a sweet kiss from his lips as he mumbled Merry Christmas to you Kate. She smiled, and it seemed like the more he got to know her the deeper her smile went.

As they sat and opened presents after a fantastic meal, Rick was surprised when a stack of packages with his name appeared in front of him.

"Merry Christmas Rick, we're honored to have you spend your first Christmas Eve afternoon with us" Johanna said as she kissed him on the cheek,

Rick blushed a bit but recovered and replied, "Thank You Johanna, I can't think of one place on this earth I would rather be than with this family, thanks for including me in your special day."

Each one of the Beckett's had purchased a gift that was as thoughtful as it was beautiful. Jim had purchased a display case for the Purple Heart and other medals Rick had been awarded, Johanna had purchased a very special pen, with engraving to RC from #1 Fan JB, and Rick's eyes pooled when he read it, and finally Kate had purchased a watch to remind him to stand, sit, check his Blood Pressure, since she worried now that he was home he would exist on Remy's cheeseburgers which would not be good for his heart. He smiled her special smile when she said,

"Trying to keep you healthy, you've already cheated death, no sense trying it again with cheeseburgers," and although a joke, there was a serious tone to her words.

Christmas Eve had been perfect, now Kate was to accompany him home as he held his own tradition with Martha. He just had found out that morning, that there would be more than the three of them and was furious with Martha for withholding the information. He had to break the news to Kate and give her the option before she was stuck in a room with Gina, Paula and Martha.

"Kate, I have to tell you something and if you decide you don't want to come with me, I'll totally understand. Mother invited both Gina and Paula to Christmas Eve at our house, and just told me before I came, I'm so very sorry."

"Rick, no problem, I called Martha to invite her to dinner as well and she told me she had invited them, I think she felt obligated since they spent so much time with her BB."

"I'm sorry, what is BB?"

""Before Beckett, silly, and if you think I am going to let you go over to that house where I **KNOW** not one but two hot broads are just waiting to jump you, you have had too much eggnog mister," she laughs as she see's the relief come over his face.

"Rick, I know we haven't talked about this but if I got the message from your card to me, we need to come to some agreement, and lay out what this relationship is going to be. And yes, I understand just how fragile your heart is, and all I can ask you to do is Try to Love Again, maybe even try to love me this time.

Hey, we better get going, promise me we will talk about exactly we both want from this relationship when we leave your Loft, please?"

"Kate, I promise, and again I'm so sorry. You picked up on the card, I see, and I have to tell you, I'm not a prize by any means, but I want to try, really try to build something with you, and I hope you do as well."

Her answer to him came in the form of a deep, long, passionate kiss,

"Let me take care of you Rick, you don't have to be the warrior here anymore, we'll talk when we get done with your family" and she kisses him again to assure him.

 **Castles Loft**

 **Christmas Eve**

 **7:00 PM**

Martha had been hitting the punch most of the day, and Rick quietly replaced the hard stuff with more of the non-alcoholic type, to keep her standing till after dinner. To their credit, both Gina and Paula were respectful with their looks, comments and limited touching of Rick, almost like obeying the girl code of respect.

There was a moment when Martha, who else, pointed out that Rick was under the mistletoe, and Gina had to kiss him, since she was the only one close to him at the time. The kiss, although on the lips at Martha's insistence, was brief, and sweet, almost like a neighborly display of affection.

Everything had gone so well, the meal was delicious, of course it was it was catered by one of the best chefs in New York and the talk was of mostly Rick when he was younger, and the trouble he used to get into. Martha had the line of the night when she said,

"People think I drink so much to cope with the pressure of my industry, in reality, it's to deal with the fear I have of losing my son," as her tears fell. It was Gina who was able to coax her to her room and get her to lie down. The fear of the last two Christmases and the memories of how she had spent them, just became too much for her.

Rick was just about to ask Kate if she were ready to leave, they had a very important conversation to have as soon as they could find a private location, when his phone rang.

Rick looked down, it was from a number he didn't recognize but fearful it may be one of Kate's parents he answered

"Rick Castle here"

There was complete silence on the line for a few minutes, so Rick repeated,

"Castle here"

Again, more silence, growing agitated Rick responded once again, he flipped the speaker to on,

"Look I don't know who this is or what game you are playing but I'm not interested, either speak up or I'm hanging up."

Just as he was about to end the call, a tiny voice, barely audible came across the phone,

"Rick, don't hang up please, It's Kyra Blane"

A/N This one is for Cece, she loves the twists in the story and I have to work hard to keep her from figuring them out.


	10. Chapter 10

Forbidden Angel 

**by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: Pre series Castle, Rick has graduated and served time in the USMC, fulfilling his ROTC commitment, Beckett has gone on to become a lawyer, Johanna is alive, BOTH are in relationships when they meet, what will happen, For sake of this story the age difference has been adjusted, GO with it, and also I'm sure many military protocols will be broken again IT'S FICTION. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 9**

 **Previously**

" _Castle here"_

 _Again, more silence, growing agitated Rick responded once again, he flipped the speaker to on,_

" _Look I don't know who this is or what game you are playing but I'm not interested, either speak up or I'm hanging up."_

 _Just as he was about to end the call, a tiny voice, barely audible came across the phone,_

" _Rick, don't hang up please, It's Kyra Blane"_

 **Castle's Loft**

 **10:15 PM Christmas Eve**

To say Rick was speechless was an understatement. He felt the probing eyes of 3 women probe him, waiting for his response. Two had sworn to subject her to a fate worse than death if she ever showed her face, and Kate, watched as she felt, what was it she was feeling? It felt like she was dying, her heart breaking into shattered pieces just like Rick's had been that night 2 ½ years before.

Rick finally regained enough composure to say, not in a friendly way, but not rude, more matter of fact.

"Kyra, why are you calling me? The last time I heard your voice your Mother was waiting in the wings to ship you off to London as I reported to duty. That was almost 3 years ago, why call now?"

"Rick, can we not do this over the phone, I know a lot of things have happened, and I really would just like a chance to explain myself, I know things were left unclear when I left."

"Kyra, everything was crystal clear from my perspective, I was a Marine, your Mom wanted to break us up, so she came up with this wonderful once in a lifetime opportunity for you, in London, knowing that would kill anything that we ever had.

You apparently agreed with her, so you never said a word about leaving, and you never even kissed me Goodbye after all we were to each other". His voice chokes a bit, then he continues, "and then I had to report to duty overseas, so yeah, I was clear on what you said and didn't say."

"Rick, Please, I'm just asking to see you for an hour, to explain, one hour can't you spare me that? I mean I told you I loved you when I left,"

"Yeah, I caught that over your shoulder by the way remark, so if that's love to you, no thanks. My heart wasn't that strong, and I almost got me and some of my men killed because of you, because of your Mom and the way you set it up.

You know I always knew that your Mom hated me, for what I don't know, but what hurt the most was you bought her line, never thinking of the heart you were breaking. I could have never done that to you,"

"Rick, I know you have found someone new, I know all about Kate, and I did follow you through your service, although they wouldn't tell me much thanks to Paula and Gina who shut me out*"

"You're lucky you're not here Bitch, I wouldn't be shutting you out, I would be looking to hide your fucking body, What the hell did you come back for, haven't you hurt Ricky enough?" Paula spews in anger, so angry tear drops are pooling in her eyes.

"Rick, am I on speaker? I thought I deserved more privacy than that?"

This time it was Gina, "What you deserve is a good Ass Beating you selfish little bitch, it took Paula and I over 2 years to clean up your mess, and Rick almost got killed not once but twice trying to forget you"

At the mention of almost getting killed, not once but twice, Kate grows weak in the knees, and slumps to the floor.

"Nothing's changed Kyra, it's always what you want, well guess what Rick has three women who love him, and he is in love with Kate so why don't you get back on your Plane or Ship and head back to England, and leave this poor man alone."

"Kyra, I think you heard what those closest to me think, all but Kate, but I have a future, one that hasn't had you in it since you walked away. Please don't call again, and if your Mom is there, tell her Thanks, I could have been spending this holiday with her hating my guts if you had any back then, Goodbye"

Gina had rushed over to Kate with smelling salts and a cold cloth to revive her, and it only took one quick whiff of the salts and she was back.

"Hey you OK Kate? Sorry about that, we just got carried away when we knew she was trying to sneak back in, Rick loves you now, it's so easy to see, and we won't let that little bitch come back and destroy him again."

Rick was right beside her, gently picking her up and laying her on the couch, deep concern and that sadness Kate had saw the first night had now covered those sparkling blue eyes that only minutes ago were sparkling pools of blue.

"Kate, are you OK? I'm sorry, God I seem to be saying that all the time lately, I swear, I didn't know that she was even in the country, it's the first time, eh in a long time since I even heard her voice, I'm sorry, so so Sorry,"

"Rick, shut up and kiss me, will you?" Kate smiles through her tears, she knows now just how badly Rick's heart had been crushed.

Gina smiled, and Paula even slapped Rick on the back as she said,

"Well Ricky, I love her, so if she's your one and done, I'm happy for you, I just can't standby and see you hurt anymore.

 **Kate Beckett's Apartment**

 **Christmas Eve, 11:45 PM**

Kate decided she needed to have a really long talk with Rick, and to be honest of her knowledge and exposure to his prior life, God she just hoped he didn't revert back to the hurt, shy Military Officer she had seen a few weeks ago. She had rented her own apartment, and split time between there and her parents' home, mostly to keep her Dad appeased.

This was serious business, that only she and Rick needed to know so when she gave the driver her address, Rick was shocked, but remained quiet, perhaps too quiet. One it was 5 blocks from his home, and two, he didn't even know she had her own place, he hadn't asked, but isn't that something that should have come out by now?

As they existed the cab, Rick paid the Cabby and refused the change from a $50 bill, just by shaking his head and holding his hand up, he was yet to utter a word since entering the cab. She took his hand, he jumped shyly but didn't pull away, as she led him to the elevator and her flat on the second floor. As she opened the door to a very nicely decorated suite, just the right size for one perhaps two people, with the basics displayed.

The awkward silence filled the room, till finally Kate spoke

"Rick, you haven't said a word since we left your place, did I upset you, I know I didn't tell you about my apartment, but that was on my agenda tonight when we were supposed to talk about our relationship, if you still feel the same."

"Well it was a bit of a shock to find out you had your own place, I know I never asked, but I have tried to be as forthcoming with you as I could. I really would have thought that I meant more to you than just a casual date, and I understand your need for privacy, but it brought back some old feelings. I told you about the time with Kyra, not the breakup but it was really tough for me to discuss, even now."

"Rick, I have to confess something, and please hear me out before you say anything, Please? She takes both his hands in hers and leads him to the couch, as they sit, she looks deeply into his eyes.

"I transferred from Stanford to Columbia, then to Law School after the first three years in California, which would be 4 years ago tonight. My first stop when I arrived in New York was the clock in Times Square, and Rick, I saw and heard you and Kyra, I swear I wasn't trying to listen, but my heart broke for you when she walked away.

I wanted to tell you but, I wasn't sure how you would feel, and since she hadn't been in your life for this long, I didn't want to bring up an old wound to re-open it."

Rick sat with a very sad and hurt look on his face, almost like he were re-living the entire conversation once again in his head, yet he said nothing.

Kate figured she owed him the entire truth, "Rick, when my parents and I saw you, the night you arrived home in the back of the truck a few weeks ago, after being gone for two years, I recognized you then. Your blue eyes were sad, and your face had worry and stress on it, but your eyes looked deep into my soul and I knew it was you. I slipped in a conversation, when all I knew you by was Rick Rogers, and as I called you, my Blue Eyes, I tripped up and Mom caught me, so she knows as well Rick."

Rick continued to sit, staring out the window, almost like the worst of his life had just been opened for everyone to see, on a giant screen, and he was hurt, angry, hell he didn't know what he felt but it sure wasn't loved by Kate.

"Rick, please say something, I know this has got to be tearing you apart, especially after the call from her earlier, that had to be so hard especially with the audience you had."

Just then the clock in the kitchen chimed midnight, and fireworks went off in the distance, marking the official arrival of Christmas, it also triggered a flashback for Rick, from the two previous Christmas's where when you heard gun fire you hit the deck, and then asked questions,

Rick was on the floor, reaching for where would have been his weapon had he been in uniform, completely out of touch where he was in present day, until Kate knelt beside him, whispering, and gently stroking his brow, she wrapped her arms around him and rocked him as she would a child who had a nightmare, and as she did her tears fell.

My God, what had she done, she knew Kyra was the love of his life, the one that got away, and one that had hurt him so badly? Here she sat, Christmas Day with him in her arms rocking him back to reality, a reality she wasn't sure she was ready to, or wanted to face.

She rocked him for what seemed like hours, in reality 25 minutes had passed when he made a gesture to stop. "Rick, please talk to me, you had a flashback, a very bad one but you're OK now, I've got you and I won't let anything or anyone hurt you as she hugged him tighter.

He felt his shirt grow wet from her tears, and slowly things began to come back into focus, he had dove for cover when he heard a fire cracker, for God's sake, Big tough fucking Marine now I bet she's thinking. He was embarrassed, confused, conflicted from the day's activities, and what had started out to be one of his best Christmases in years was turning out to be quite the opposite.

He pulled back from Kate after giving her a long hug to let her know he was back, and she brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Babe, I'm so sorry you had to go through that, I should have thought, I should have stayed at the loft where it's sound proof, "

"It's not your fault Kate, it is what it is, we all came home with something, I'm going to head home now, and let you spend Christmas with your family, sorry it was such a lousy ending to what started out to be a great day."

"Rick, please don't go, just spend the night here, I mean I'm worried about you. You've been through so much and it seemed like you relived some of the worst times of your life in the last few hours, Please, let me stay with you."

"Kate, that's sweet but you don't have to say it because you feel sorry for me, I mean, I've had these before and I always got home OK, I'm sorry to mess up your Christmas, so I'm just going now."

Kate turns his face and pulls him into a deep passionate kiss, "I don't feel sorry for you Jackass, I love you, at least I think I do since I've never been in love before. What I know is you complete a part of my life that was empty till I met you, that I would do anything to keep you safe, and that I want to be with you every minute of the day, I want to wake up next to you, and I want you to be the last thing when I close my eyes, so yes, yes Damn it, I love you. I only hope I didn't kill any hope of you loving me, but the only way I'll know for sure Rick is if you tell me, Please?"

Rick looks at her, and then in a moment, he's back, her Blue Eyes is back, and he is kissing her like he has never kissed her before. She leads them to the Bedroom, and slowly and seductively undress each other, before the last thing Rick hears, is,

"I hope you like your present Rick, I love you"

"Love you too"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Forbidden Angel 

**by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: Pre series Castle, Rick has graduated and served time in the USMC, fulfilling his ROTC commitment, Beckett has gone on to become a lawyer, Johanna is alive, BOTH are in relationships when they meet, what will happen, For sake of this story the age difference has been adjusted, GO with it, and also I'm sure many military protocols will be broken again IT'S FICTION. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 10**

 **Previously**

" _I don't feel sorry for you Jackass, I love you, at least I think I do since I've never been in love before. What I know is you complete a part of my life that was empty till I met you, that I would do anything to keep you safe, and that I want to be with you every minute of the day, I want to wake up next to you, and I want you to be the last thing when I close my eyes, so yes, yes Damn it, I love you. I only hope I didn't kill any hope of you loving me, but the only way I'll know for sure Rick is if you tell me, Please?"_

 **Kate Beckett's Apartment**

 **Christmas Day, 8:45 AM**

Kate lay with her head on Rick's chest, as his strong arm held her tightly. To say it had been her best Christmas ever, would not even come close, but there was still the elephant in the room, Kyra, and Kate knew, Rick, well she did as well, HAD to discuss it.

"Babe, have you ever made love to anyone like that before, I mean I know we both have past lives, but I have never been taken over the top as often or as high as you brought me every single time.

My God, do you take supplements or was that just two years of horniness being released? I've never made love four times in one night before, so Thank You, you were so sweet with each time it got better and better."

Rick kisses her sweetly on the forehead as his hand wanders up to her breasts, "I can assure you Kate, it had nothing to do with being horny, well it did but horny for you since the day I met you. As he gently plays with her nipples, she mounts him and makes the Christmas Holiday truly one to remember.

As they lay together, both spent and satisfied, he looked her in the eye and asked,

"Kate, the pet name you call me Babe, have you ever called any of the others by that name?"

"NO, that name just slipped out, and if you don't like it, I'm so*"

Her words are crushed with a sweet kiss from Rick, "Never said I didn't like it, I just needed to know that I'm the one in your head, in your heart, and in your bed, I want this to be an open and honest relationship and we can't start off by lying."

"I agree, and while we're on that subject, if we're a couple, which in my heart, and soul we are, we need to deal with your ex, Rick she will haunt you till you resolve the hurt. I'll be here, I'll do anything, including nothing or staying away if you need me to, but Please Babe, for me, you have to end that chapter before ours can begin."

Rick pulls her in tighter, and softly kisses her, and then he stares, almost like he is looking into a time machine, or trying to make the past go away. Then he speaks, "Angel."

"I'm sorry, Angel what Rick?"

Still looking far away, he repeats the word, "Angel," Kate decides to wait him out this time, and in a few minutes, he said, "I'm sorry Kate, that's what I used to call her, Angel."

"Rick, look at me, I need to know, **who** did you make love to last night and this morning, was it me, or was it the Forbidden Angel that just put herself back into your life again, breaking your heart just like she did years ago.

I couldn't comfort you then, but I'm here now, IF you want Kate, not some memory. I won't be a stand in for anyone Rick, no matter how much I love you."

Rick looked deeply hurt, and turns to look Kate in the eyes, "Do you think that I'm capable of making love to you while thinking of anyone else? You have to know how much I love you. I have never, nor would I ever make love to someone when my heart wasn't with them, I'm not that guy Kate," as the anger grows and hurt deepens. His blue eyes are now filled with tears just like Kyra had done,

"Babe, I'm sorry, that was stupid, so stupid and I know you're over her, at least in my heart I'm hoping and praying that I hold your heart like the Christmas card you gave me, and you want to try to love again with me"

"I can understand you feeling threatened Kate, hell I would have been a lot worse if one of your ex's had re-entered your life, but just because I don't talk about the hurt, doesn't mean I still Love her. I try to express my love to you, every day, and if you have doubts now is the time to get them on the table. As much as Kyra hurt me, you would break me Babe, I mean physically, mentally and emotionally I would be done."

Kate has tears in her eyes when she hears those words, making what she is about to propose even harder to say and allow it to happen, God why does Love have to be so hard.

"This may sound stupid to you Rick, so please hear me out, then we'll talk please. It may sound stupid that I want you to see Kyra one more time, not for you, you have your closure Babe, but I need to know that I am your number one.

You do express your love for me, in so many different ways, and I appreciate them all. I have never felt the way I feel about you with anyone, and when Kyra called, the thought of her taking you away from me along with the fact that you were wounded not once, but twice and almost died was too much and I fainted.

PLEASE don't take this as an endorsement or permission to jump her bones, I only want a one woman man and I don't share with anyone, but I don't want to be sitting with you twenty years from now, as you stare out a window and think **IF ONLY**.

I want **you** to know that you made your choice based on Love, not pressure, sex or the opinions of Gina or Paula or anyone else. I have to admit I was surprised at the fierceness of each, and how protective they are of Martha and you both. It's comforting to know but I hope I never have to go to battle with either of them."

Rick is very quiet, even his arm has stopped the gentle caressing of her body, and once again goes into the stare. Kate is learning to let him alone in these times, so she quietly slips out of bed, to return with a carafe of coffee and condiments, he was in the same position as when she had left. He finally takes a deep breath, and slowly turns to Kate who has rejoined him in bed,

"I felt you leave, before, was I just imagining that?"

"No Babe, as she pulls the serving tray over to the side of the bed, I just made some coffee, it looked like we both could use some."

"Kate, I'm sorry, I know it may sound foolish, and I must look like an Ass to you but when those times are brought up, I need to open the compartment within to let them out to analyze. I had gotten very proficient of just keeping the hurt and bad feelings inside till I met you.

Now, you are asking me to relive the worst day, well at least the worst one in my personal relationship history. I'm not sure I can do it, I mean you think I'm this tough Marine, and then I go diving for under the couch at the sound of a firecracker. Some tou*"

" **ENOUGH of that Richard Rogers Castle** , I won't have you demeaning the man I love, the man who spent two years of his life on a volunteer mission, and almost paid for it with his life, who now suffers from PTSD, and is so brave he has fought it by himself, always helping others never taking time for himself to properly heal. Rick, I love you, and that isn't going to change no matter what you do, just let me in to help you, Please"

"Help me how Kate? I mean we both know that would require me seeing a shrink, and*"

"And if that's what it takes that's what we'll do, look buddy it's not your life anymore, it's ours, at least I hope it is if you agree."

Rick looks at Kate, lovingly and then stares into her hazel eyes, "How did I get so lucky, you do know what you are taking on don't you? I mean PTSD is something that has broken more relationships, caused more heartache than I care to think about.

I don't want to drag you down, you are studying for your Bar Exams in a few weeks, so can we wait till you pass them, then We will go seek counseling, if that's OK with you?"

Kate begins to cry, and pulls him in for a hug, so tight, he almost chokes, then she smothers him in kisses, starting at his temple all the say down his jaw line, till he takes over and gives her the Christmas that seems to keep on giving.

"So, I take it that was a yes," he smiles her smile for him and his blue eyes sparkle.

"You Goof, of course it's a yes, and since we are waiting till after the bar exams to start our PTSD treatment, we will allow the Doctor to discuss the timeline or even if it's a good idea to talk to Kyra again, is that OK Babe?"

"It's perfect, hey don't we have dinner at your parents in Oh my God we have to be there in an hour and 45 minutes, one shower between us, and Kate, don't turn me on again, we'll never make it," as he kisses her deep, long and passionately.

He felt free, after so long the feeling was back, he was in love and she didn't care about the baggage he brought, in fact she took charge and shared it, Yes, there is a Santa Claus.

 **Later that Evening,**

 **Castle's Loft**

He falls asleep to her soft singing of a song she had written long before she even knew if she would ever see her Blue Eyes again. He had caught her singing it earlier, and she confessed, she went home the night Kyra left him and wrote the lyrics. She added the tune to it once she was back in college, and wondered just where he might be, and said a prayer to return him safely home each night, yes there was a God.

 _ **Hey Blue Eyes, by Stana Katic**_

 _Hey blue eyes, tomorrow became yesterday  
What was will never be felt again  
I fell in love with you  
Over a smile so gold, I was through  
Where did you come from, why did you come from there  
Got yourself a woman, do I even care  
I want you to want me, the way that I want you  
Ain't it strange how god fixed a plan  
To want the world to find solace in the bodies of a woman and a man  
Come to me close boy, take my hand  
And we'll fly off to a magic land_

A/N This is the conclusion of Forbidden Angel, BUT I will be following it up immediately after with Fallen Angel 2 and hopefully I can get the site to post the chapters as they had in the past. As always, I appreciate you taking this journey with me, and thank you for your reads, reviews, favorites and follows


End file.
